


The Cases of Connor Anderson

by Bluestarbutterfly



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarbutterfly/pseuds/Bluestarbutterfly
Summary: Well, while I was working on a fic here and other writing projects I thought about writing more, plus I love cop dramas, as well as crime drama. You know one of the reasons why I fell in love with Detroit Become Human was the relationship between Hank and Connor and the potential relationships between Connor, Markus, North, and others. I thought about what would happen after the game ended in the good ending, ya know? Plus I love me some hot Rk1000. So onwards!In this one, it is a series where Connor and Hank solve cases and Connor and Markus fall in love. You know the deal when you saw the Connor/Markus tag, come on, admit it, you want a taste.





	1. The Beginning

 

 

The Beginning

 

Connor looked and studied his facial features in the mirror. The sharp nose and sharp cheekbones, the brown eyes that some people would describe as chocolate, and brown curly hair that Connor hides in hair gel. He wore a black leather jacket, a sky blue dress shirt, and black tie, and he wore dark washed jeans with black dress shoes.

Connor was an android. He was a RK800 model. He was a registered prototype sent by Cyberlife, partnered to Lieutenant Hank Anderson to hunt down deviants. But that one night…..

 

 

Today was a big day for Connor. After the Android Revolution back in November 2038,  Connor was no longer the deviant hunter and no longer worked for Cyberlife and the Detroit Police Department.  He was on his own, hanging out in Jericho, and living with Hank Anderson, his former partner, as well as his only human friend. He made friends at Jericho, Markus, Simon, North and Josh. North overcame her fear and distrust, well mostly, for Connor, and Simon and Josh became friends with him and Simon had been giving him looks, looks that would make Connor blush. And then, there was Markus. Markus. The man that saved Connor from his shackles of his programming, as well as saved Connor from himself. Markus had shown Connor something that was never shown to him before, respect and adoration.

 

Connor had constantly thought about him, Markus, and he couldn’t fully understand why. Connor took a deep breath as someone walked by him. He was in the public bathroom in the police station  that Hank worked at. Connor had been in and out of the building visiting him and acted as a consultant for the police on the behalf of the Androids of Jericho.

 

Detective Gavin Reed turned to him

“Shit,” he said under his breath. Connor and Gavin weren’t the best of friends.  In fact, Gavin still called him names and bully him. Connor shrugged it off and reached over and straightened his black tie.

“Hello Detective Gavin Reed,” he greeted as he turned around to leave the bathroom. 

“Well, well, plastic prick, what exactly the fuck are you doing here?” Gavin asked.

“I am being sworn in as a detective for the police department,” Connor answered.

“What?”  Gavin asked. He turned around and glared at him. Connor looked at him.

“It’s true, and I will be working here in this precinct,” Connor added, facing him. There were stories that a couple of police stations and units were being assigned to handle android related crimes as well as humans committing crimes against androids as well as androids committing crimes against humans. The precinct that both Hank and Gavin worked for was one of those precincts.

“We don’t need plastic pricks like you around here!” Gavin protested zipping himself up.

“Well, then, you need to talk to the higher ups at City Hall, with the riots and all the craziness with the military, the police, as well as the mayor, and Cyberlife thought police androids were needed, so get used to it,” Connor said. Gavin walked up to him.

“Listen to me, you walking trash can that belongs in the trash,” he said through gritted teeth.

“You better stay out my way, or you will regret being fucking manufactured,” Gavin threatened. Then, Gavin grabbed him by the throat and shoved him against the wall.

“Why Gavin, I never knew that you had that BIG of a crush on me, all you had to do was ask,” Connor teased.  

“You son of a bitch!” Gavin said as he pulled his fist back to punch.

 

Just then, Captain Fowler entered into the bathroom. 

“REED!” Captain Fowler yelled out. Both Connor and Gavin froze. Gavin looked at Fowler.

“MY OFFICE NOW!” he yelled. Connor and Gavin looked at each other. With a sneer, Gavin backed away and turned on his heel and stormed away.

“Fucking androids,” he muttered under his breath.

 

Connor stood next to Lieutenant Hank Anderson. There was a small office meant for officers being sworn in. Connor was being sworn in. He took a deep breath, even though he was an android and didn’t need air, he was nervous. Then, he reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out a quarter. It wasn’t the same one that Cyberlife issued to him, but it was a newer quarter, a gift to replace the one that Hank took from him.

 

Other officers were there, more importantly, Captain Fowler, and Captain Allen, from the SWAT team. He was the first human Connor remembered meeting and working for before Hank.

 

Connor started flipping the quarter between his fingers. Hank watched from the corner of his eye. 

“Nervous?” Hank whispered to him.

“No,” Connor answered. Hank made a little laugh.

“Sure you’re aren’t,” he sneered. Captain Fowler and Captain Allen watched him.

“Hey at least we will take care of him, so you don’t have to unless there is another terrorist attack or some situation where you will need him,” Captain Fowler whispered to Captain Allen.

“You haven’t seen him in action,” Captain Allen said. Captain Fowler looked at him.

“He rescued a kid, and helped up take down a deranged lunatic android that took the kid’s family hostage as well,” Captain Allen explained. Captain Fowler said. Captain Allen remembered Connor grabbing the little girl’s arm and throwing himself over the little girl to protect her.

“I’ve never seen anything like it,” Captain Allen went on. “He actually cared for the kid.” Captain Fowler shook his head.

“He even saved an officer’s life, he wrapped a bleeding arm of a down officer, if he didn’t do that, Officer Brown would be dead, not to mention that one of my officers said he picked up a fish and put it back into the water, without orders to do so, or anything,” Captain Allen explained. He sighed.  Both he and Captain Fowler were dressed in proper police uniforms as well as Hank, Hank’s hair was even pulled back and trimmed and so was his beard.

 

“There is something about these androids,” Captain Allen said,”Maybe they are becoming more human than us.”

 

 

Connor stood proudly as Captain Fowler and Captain Allen swore Connor in. All of the Jericho leaders were there as well, Markus, Simon, North and Josh were there, as well as the other police officers that Connor would be working with, Detective Reed, Officer Chris Miller, Officer Tina Chen, then, there was another face that Connor didn’t recognize. It was a RK900. He looked almost exactly like Connor, except that he was taller, wore a white Cyberlife issued jacket, had piercing baby blue eyes, fewer moles, and he had a turtleneck black shirt that covered his entire neck. His pants were black and he wore black dress shoes. He wasn’t a prototype like Connor. His mannerisms were robotic. He stood there with an emotionless expression on his face, his hands held  behind his back, and he occasionally looked over at Connor.

 

 

Connor glanced at Markus, the deviant Revolutionary leader that awoken the entire Android race, well mostly. Some androids were destroyed through the Revolution, as well as other androids, for some reason didn’t deviated when Markus tried to convert them. Ever since that night on the raid on the original Jericho, thoughts of Markus lurked in Connor’s mind. There were times that Connor would stutter in front of Markus, stomach or what would be a stomach for androids would go into knots, and Connor had a strong urge to impress Markus, to make him happy. Why?

 

After the swearing in ceremony, there were a meeting inside Captain Fowler’s office, there were Jericho members, North, Markus, Simon, Josh,  as well Hank, Connor, Reed, and the mysterious RK900.

 

“Well Hank, you already know what happens here, Connor is your partner, as well as you are his,” Captain Fowler stated as he sat on his desk.

“Well, duh, it was what I asked for, wasn’t it?” Hank asked.

“Asked?” Connor asked himself. Captain Fowler looked at him.

“Lieutenant Anderson personally asked that you will be his partner Connor,” Captain Fowler stated.  Connor looked at him.

“Look, you two worked well together with this revolution, you are one of the few people that can get along with Lieutenant Anderson, and since you two became close friends, and that working for Jericho as a consultant, it seemed to be a perfect choice, plus Lieutenant Anderson asked for you, recommended you,” Captain Fowler went on. North, Simon and Josh looked at Hank. They still wasn’t sure about him or rest of the human police officers. They were happy that Connor, an android turned deviant, the deviant hunter as some androids called him, became a cop. It was a small sign that at least in Detroit, there was some progress, even though in Washington everything else for androids were a downward slump.  Connor smiled a little bit. Deep down, he liked Hank, Hank even let him move in with him, since the only other place was Jericho, and all Connor had there was a small room with a small twin sized bed that was old and a charger that worked half the time.  At Hank’s, there was Hank, Hank’s stuff, some clothes that Hank managed to get for him, as well as Sumo, the huge lovable Saint Bernard that Connor loved as his own dog.

 

Now they were partners, as well as housemates.

“Okay, sure I can agree with that,” Connor said with a small smile on his face.

“Aw, that is so sweet,” Reed jeered. All of the other people looked at the detective.

“You too are getting a partner as well, Reed,” Captain Fowler said. Reed pointed at himself.

“Who? Me?” he asked, pointing to himself. He looked around. He smirked at North.

“How about her? I think that me and her can work well together, I can see the chemistry,” Gavin replied. North made a disgusted face.

“Not her,” Markus said through gritted teeth. 

“I don’t get along with pussies,” North said towards Gavin.

“Hey!” Gavin yelled. 

“No, not her,” Captain Fowler said. He pointed at the RK900.

“Him,” he answered.  Gavin looked at RK900.

“Phck.” He said.

“Oh this is gonna be special,” Hank teased.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets a new partner, and of course in all things in life, he doesn't like it, and then, North and Simon try to come up with a plan to hook Connor and Markus up, and North meets Gavin for the first time, and well.....you read and find out.

 

 

Chapter Two: 

 

“COME ON CAPTAIN!” Gavin almost screamed at his boss in Captain Fowler’s officer.

“Why are you partnering me up with this plastic prick?!” Gavin demanded. Hank and Connor were there as well, Connor stood next to the RK900. Hank stared at RK900.

“So, what’s your name?” Hank asked. RK900 looked at him.

“I am RK900,” it said. Hank and Connor looked at each other.

“Come on, you have to have a name, not RK whatever,” Hank said.

“You know I hate these things, these damned wanna human machines,” Gavin said.  Captain Fowler laughed.

“What the fuck is so funny?” Gavin asked.

“You know I remember a time when one of my other officers said the same thing about working with an android,” Captain Fowler said. He looked at Hank.

“There he is,” he said pointing at him. Gavin looked at him.

“I don’t give a damn about that! I don’t want a fucking partner! I don’t want a fucking android! I am not going along with give android peace a chance bullshit!” Gavin said.

“You don’t have a choice Detective! Either go along with this, buddy up with your plastic partner, or give up your badge!” Captain Fowler yelled, slamming his hands on his desk, getting into Gavin’s face.

 

 

Everyone left the Captain’s office. Gavin immediately went to his desk. The RK900 followed Gavin. Hank and Connor watched them go.

“Was it like that when I first came in?” Connor asked.

“Actually, it was at Jimmy’s after you checked four or five other bars,” Hank answered. He and Connor went to their desks.

“So, am I still your partner?” Connor asked as they both sat down at their assigned desks.

“Yeah, unless we are told otherwise,” Hank answered.

“So what kind of assignments are we doing? Drugs? Homicides? Assaults?” Connor asked.

“Android related homicides,” Hank answered. “Ever since the feds said that androids are their own people, we have to investigate homicides committed against androids as well as androids committing homicides.”

“Oh, I see,” Connor said. Markus and his group walked up to Hank and Connor.

“So, this is where you will be working from now on?” Markus asked Connor, who smiled at Connor warmly.

 

“Yes, it is,” Connor said with a smile. Markus had his hands behind his back.

“Well, me and the rest of Jericho, bought you something as a housewarming gift for your desk,” Markus said. Connor tried to see what was behind his back.

“I think he wants you to close your eyes Connor,” Hank said.

“Why?” Connor asked. Hank and Markus shared a look.

“Just do it, Connor,” Hank said in an annoying tone.

“Okay,” Connor agreed Then, he shut his eyes. Markus bent down and placed his gift on the desk.

“Open them,” Markus said. Connor opened his eyes. He looked down and smiled at the little Saint Bernard figurine that sat on his desk.

“Markus,” Connor said with a smile.

“I love it!” he said.  He was tempted to hug Markus but thought against it. Markus might not be okay with it. Markus smiled warmly on it.

“I’m glad,” Markus said.

 

As North and Simon walked by, they whispered to each other.

“We have got to get them together,” North said.

“Yes, androids and cops must unite for the better of Detroit,” Simon agreed. North gave Simon a look.

“I meant Markus and Connor,” she said.

“Markus and Connor together? But I thought that you had feelings with Markus,” Simon replied. North looked at him.

“A crush, that turned into a little thing but it ended, Simon, and I know that you fantasize about Markus too, as well as Connor, but wouldn’t it be cool if Markus and Connor hooked up?” North suggested.

“First of all I do not fantasize about Markus or Connor, nothing like that at all!” Simon protested. Gavin walked by them at an angry pace bumping into North’s shoulder.

“Hey, watch it!” North protested.

“Move it plastic dipshit,” Gavin said. But then, he did a double take at North.

“Well, hello yourself, pretty lady,” he said with a wink.

“Oh God,” North complained.

“Well, God isn’t here, but I am,” Gavin commented. North shook his head at him.

“You should get away from this plastic pricks and get with a real man, you should hook me up sometime,” Gavin said as he walked up to North, with a smirk on his face. She looked at him up and down.

“You know you’re right, I should,” North said. She noticed another police officer walk by.

“Hey officer, I have a question,” she called out as she walked away.  Josh saw the whole thing and placed his fist to his hand.

“That’s cold man,” he said with a laugh.

“You know it felt colder in here just now,” Simon commented.

“Phck off,” Gavin said as he stormed away at his desk, where his new partner was sitting.

“Hey, at least when you tell someone to fuck off, say fuck right,” Simon called out after him.

 

“So, I was wondering if since you are a working officer now, will you still come by Jericho? We still could use you there,” Markus suggested.

“Sure, just because I am now a cop, it doesn’t mean my loyalty to anyone else hadn’t changed,” Connor said. Markus smiled. He had the urge to hug Connor and kiss him right then and there. But this was a police station, and it wasn’t the time. He had a crush on Connor for a while. When he first saw him, he was scared of him at first. But then, as he was preaching to him about his deviancy, he looked into those brown mocha colored eyes, his high cheekbones, and his body frame, he noticed he was drawn to him. Then, that moment happened. Connor lowered his gun. Connor looked down and there was a lost, distraught look in his eyes. Connor deviated right in that moment. He felt that there was something more to that moment. Then, there was another moment, where Connor was marching down to Markus. There were upon thousands of androids, all dressed in Cyberlife uniforms, behind him. Connor had the look of determination on his face. His breath was taken away and he secretly prayed to RA9, that no one noticed.

 

Ever since then, he had a crush on Connor. He tried to sort out his feelings for Connor. At first, it was just admiration for Connor, or he just liked Connor. But then, he started having emotions and started to discover his sexuality. Was he bisexual? Was he gay? Was his pansexual? He was trying to figure himself out. He did dated North for a little bit during the Revolution, but that ended quickly as it started. North was discovering herself too, as well. Markus knew she was probably the only one he could trust fully with this.

Now, looking at Connor, with Connor sitting at his desk, the first android to become a cop.

“Good,” Markus agreed.

“Hey, Connor,” Hank called out. Connor immediately looked at Hank.

“Yes Lieutenant,” Connor said.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we have a case,” Hank said. Connor looked at his computer. There it was, his first homicide case.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after Markus fantasies about Connor, and North and Simon will go down with this ship, Connor and Hank just got assigned to their first case. Well, I wonder what their first case will be? Will Gavin ever get along with RK900, and will Markus and Connor hook up?


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, off to a new case. Connor and Richard work together. So, they bonded. Not to mention, there are dead bodies. Well, not the type of job I would walk to work at.

 

 

Connor and Hank drove out to the location of the homicide they were assigned to. One human dead, one android witness, one dead android male, and one missing human.

 

Connor and Hank parked their car next to a police squad car.

“Well, well, you would think Detroit’s underbelly would take a little time off,” Hank said as he turned his car off. Connor slid off his seatbelt and opened the door.

Everyone else had shown up. There was Officer Brown, Officer Miller, Officer Chen, as well as Gavin and the new RK900 model.

“Hank, maybe not only should I help you but help with the new RK900 model as well,” Connor suggested as he and The RK900 model’s eyes met.

“How? Getting tired of me being your partner already?” Hank joked. Connor half smiled.

“No, of course not, we’re friends, it is just that look at Detective Reed, and RK900,” Connor replied.

“STAY OUT OF MY WAY!” they both heard Gavin yell at RK900.  They were both entering the apartment building where all hell must’ve broken loose.

“Well, they will need some coaching,” Hank said.

“I remember you were being that angry with me,” Connor said.

“Yeah well, I didn’t knew you then,” Hank said. They both entered the apartment building. Other police officers, some of them Connor didn’t recognize were going inside and outside of the apartment building, random apartments and conversations with each other.

“Well, I must confess, I was impressed with you with the Carlos Ortiz case,” Hank said as he and Connor walked through the halls with only sunshine lighting the halls through the windows.

“You were?” Connor asked.

“Well, I wanted to test you, to see if you were all you bragged about, at Jimmy’s” Hank explained. Connor looked at him. They went a flight of stairs that lead to the next floor.

“To be honest, I thought I was just informing you about my abilities,” Connor explained.

“Well, anyway, yeah so I learned to trust you a little bit,” Hank said. They stopped at the apartment.

“Well, here we are, the murder scene,” Hank said.

 

Without saying anything, Connor walked into the scene. A human man was lying on his side, with blood covering his head and neck.

One female android, alive but covered with blue blood and red blood, with her dress ripped and barely clinging to her.  She was shaken, and the human cops had trouble speaking with her.

“Finally, we got some help,” Officer Chris Miller said as he walked up to Connor and Hank.

“What do we got?” Hank asked.

“One hell of a mess,” Miller answered. He walked with Hank and Connor to the scene.

“We have one dead human, one dead android, one missing human unaccounted for, and one alive android female,” he went on. Connor glanced at the dead android.

It was a male, a possible AP500 model. It was designed to be a housekeeper android. After the Revolution, many androids still worked at jobs that were related to their original programming. For example, Connor was designed to work with police officers. Now, he was a cop, a detective no doubt.

 

Connor knelt down and looked at the dead android. It was still in one piece, but there were bullet holes in the chest plate, as well in the abdomen. The android’s mid section had lost all the synthetic skin. There was blue blood underneath the android.

Then, Connor looked at the dead human woman. She was lying on her side. She apparently had died when she hit the floor. There was a smell of gunpowder in the air. The woman had red hair, exactly like North and her tank top was covered in blood.

“Causes of death are likely gunshot wounds, the neighbors heard our live one screaming and fleeing from the apartment,” Officer Miller said. Connor and Hank glanced at the shaky android.

 

 

Just then, Gavin and RK900 model showed up.

“Just shut up, and don’t touch anything,” Gavin said to the RK900. Connor glanced at the RK900 model. He knew immediately that he wouldn’t listened to Gavin.

“Great, here come the fucking back up,” Hank said. Connor immediately decided to investigate and ignore everyone else.

 

“He immediately started to scan and analyze the first victim, the dead android. He looked like the one that he first freed that night in the Cyberlife tower. There was gunshot wounds on the victim. One of the holes was still spilling blue blood. Judging by the look on the android’s face, he was taken down by surprise. At least his arm was still in one shape.

Removing the synthetic skin, Connor’s hand turned white, and he grabbed the arm. He was hoping despite the fact that the android had shut down a couple of hours ago, he was still be able to probe its memory. He interfaced with the android.   
  
“What are you doing RK800?” RK900 asked.

“Probing the memory of the victim,” Connor asked.

“But, it is shut down, it is no longer functioning,” RK900 replied.

“I know he is dead, but still, the memory could still be there,” Connor countered.

“That’s impossible,” RK900 snorted.

“No, it’s not,” Connor argued.  He opened the interface with it. At first there was nothing, but then, he saw what happened.   


There was an argument. The android man and woman were a couple. The human man and woman were a couple. They were living together, all four of them in the apartment. The android man had something in his hand. The android woman looked around for something. The android man confronted the human man, and the human woman. There, the argument got worse. Then, the android man and human man started fighting. There were fists thrown, and then, the android man was thrown against the wall. The android woman tried to stop the fight but then, the human woman restrained her. Then, the human man pulled out a gun.

 

Connor pulled away from the victim. RK900, Gavin, and Hank watched him.

“Well, what the hell happened here?” Hank asked. Connor looked at the wall behind him. There was blue blood splattered on the wall. Then, Connor looked down and saw drops of the blue blood on the chest plate of the dead android. Connor wiped at it with his finger.

“Oh God, Connor, please don’t tell me you are going to do what I think you’re going to do,” Hank complained.

“What?” Gavin asked. Then, with the substance on his fingers, Connor placed it in his mouth.

“Ack,” Hank said.

“Jesus Christ Connor you sicko!” Gavin shouted.

“What are you doing RK800?” RK900 asked.

“I’m analyzing the blood of the victim,” Connor answered.

“With your tongue?” RK900 asked.

“Yes,” Connor answered.

“You don’t have to do that anymore,” RK900 suggested.

“What do you mean?” Connor asked.

“Let me show you,” RK900 suggested. He bent down. He sat on his knees next to Connor. He glanced the dead android up and down. Then, he like Connor, wiped a little bit of blue blood on his fingers. He stared at the blue blood on his fingers. Connor watched him. He was confused. What was he doing?

“The victim’s name was Drew,” RK900 stated. Connor looked at him.

“That’s right,” Connor said.

“Drew, no surname, he was registered under the name Peter Clemson,” RK900 explained. Connor was amazed. He really was the advanced prototype.

“That is true,” Connor agreed.

“Damn, you got all of that from just staring at the blood like that?” Gavin asked. 

“Correct,” RK900 answered. Connor looked at the female dead human.

“I am guessing that is Kate Clemson, his wife,” Connor said. Connor looked at the crying female android. She was sitting in a chair, her head was down, her long dark brown hair hung from her shoulders. Connor got up and went to the android.

“Are you alright?” he asked her. She glanced up at him. Connor looked at her in the eyes. She reminded him of the WR400 model that he had spared that night at the Eden Club. She was shaking.

“Are the cops going to take me away?” she asked. Connor looked at her.

“No, not unless they had a reason to,” he answered. Then, she glanced at the dead android man.

“Oh Drew,” she whimpered as she started to cry again.

“Was you close to him?” Connor asked.

“He was my lover,” the female android answered. Connor sighed.

“I see,” he said.

“Where is Peter Clemson?” Hank asked. The female android looked up at the gruffy man.

“I don’t know, he ran away, he ran away after he shot them!” she answered.

“Why did he do that?” Gavin asked.

“Drew got mad,” the female android answered.

“What is your name?” Connor asked.

“Sarah,” the female android answered.

“Were they your humans?” Connor asked.

“Yeah, kind of, we started to live with them a few weeks back, they said they would help us,” Sarah answered.

“How? How did Kate Clemson die?” Connor asked.

“He shot her, he was acting strangely!” Sarah answered. She continued to shake. Connor studied her.

“We need to get her to the station,” Connor said. Sarah looked around her worriedly.

“Where am I going?” she asked. 

“Going to the police station, and then possibly to Jericho,” Connor answered.

“We have a murderer on the loose,” RK900 stated.

“No shit Sherlock,” Gavin snapped. Hank joined Connor while Connor was knelt down next to the body of Kate Clemson.

“So what do you think happened here?” Hank asked.

“A bad argument that got out of control,” Connor answered. Hank sighed. RK900 noticed something.

“There is red ice on Drew’s body,” he stated. He looked up at the group as Sarah was taken to the police station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I just wrote a long chapter. That is crazy. Anyway, I got really into this part because it was a murder scene and I wanted to write about how they would find clues, and interview eyewitnesses and all of that. I told you guys, I like cop dramas. 
> 
> *hands out brownies*


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank work on the case together, as well as Gavin and RK900 model. Connor questions the witness, a red headed beautiful android. They get a lead and Gavin and Hank discuss about Connor and Androids.

The Cases of Connor Anderson Chapter Four:

 

Chapter Four:

 

After RK900 and Connor scanned the body of Drew, and Kate Clemson, Connor had managed to come up with a theory about what happened to Drew and Kate. Kate had tested positive for red ice and she was shot in the neck. Drew was shot multiple times in the chest, causing his thrium pump to stop functioning. There were little bags of red ice, a couple of syringe needles that were found on the coffee table. There was another bullet that had penetrated the wall behind Drew. Kate must’ve died instantly. Her husband, Peter, was still missing. He was still a suspect and Captain Fowler said that there was an All Points Bulletin out there for him.

 

Now, they were at the police station. It was decided that it would be Connor, with RK900 shadowing him, to find out more about what Sarah saw.

 

Sarah sat across from Connor, in the integration room. RK900 sat next to Connor.

 

“Sarah,” Connor stared to say. Sarah looked at him. She had cried non stop since Connor first saw her at the crime scene. Thankfully, they had her at least. She looked at him. Connor studied her.

“Were you close to Drew?” he asked. Sarah stared at her. She blinked.

“Sarah,” Connor said, “we need to know everything if we are to stop Peter.” She looked down at her hands that were planted on the table.

 

On the other side of the mirror, sat Gavin and Hank.

“This isn’t gonna work,” Gavin complained.

“It worked last time we let Connor question the witness,” Hank said.

“First of all, that was a suspect,” Gavin went on. “Second of all, that android started to freak out.”

“Hey at least Connor was able to talk to the android and got it to follow Chris out of the room,” Hank defended.

“Yeah, well, that was a phcking fluke,” Gavin said. Hank looked at him.

“Why can’t you say ‘fuck’ right?” Hank asked. Gavin gave him a dirty look.

“Phck you,” he said, flipping him off.

“No thanks,” Hank said.

 

 

“What will happen to me now?” Sarah asked. Connor’s heart, or his thorium pump went out to her. He was suspicious that Sarah and Drew were lovers. He had hoped that one day he would know what that is. He wanted to feel loved, and in return, give that love to someone else. So far, all he knew was a professional relationship with Hank, that turned into friendship, and also he knew what it was like to be used by Cyberlife, fear from almost losing control of himself that night on the platform with Markus and the others. He was slowly starting to understand emotions. His one growing concern was RK900, and would he be able to experience any of this feelings.

“What do you mean?” Connor asked.

“Am I going back to Cyberlife?” Sarah asked. Connor looked at her.

“Well, I was thinking that you would go to Jericho,” he answered. Sarah looked at him in the face.

“But aren’t you the Deviant Hunter?” she asked. RK900 looked at Connor. Connor felt like cringing. Yes, it was true, he was the infamous Deviant Hunter. His main programming was to hunt them down and bring them to Cyberlife for disassembly and deactivation. But that one night, in the Jericho ship, where he met the man that would help him change everything. Wait, why was Markus coming back into his thoughts again?

“Yes, I was,” Connor answered.

“Was? Aren’t you going to take me back to Cyberlife?” Sarah asked.

“Your stress levels have risen,” RK900 stated.  Connor looked at him.

“I was the Deviant Hunter, but not anymore, now I am just a police detective,” Connor answered. Connor leaned forward.

“I promise you, I will not take you to Cyberlife,” Connor reassured her. Then, his hand turned white. He offered it to her.

 

“What the hell is he doing?” Gavin asked.

“I don’t know for sure, but I think it is called interfacing,” Hank answered.

“Interphcking?” Gavin asked.

“No, dipshit, I said interfacing, it is some weird way androids can communicate with each other without speaking,” Hank explained. Since the day that he and Connor was reunited in front of the abandoned Chicken Feed, Hank had researched a lot about androids, and with Connor helping him understand the basics about androids, he knew a lot more and made him feel confident about androids.

 

Sarah took the exposed hand and revealed the white of her hand. Connor showed her that night he met Markus and the others. He showed her how he deviated. He didn’t show her about Amanda or anything imitate. Those were private.

Then, Sarah showed him her relationship with Drew. After that night, they deviated. They heard Markus’ words and decided to live their own lives. They believed that they were able to do whatever they wanted. But then, they discovered life was hard for deviated androids. Blue blood was scarce, and the humans that either stayed in Detroit, or came back to their homes after the Revolution, were angry and hated androids. They had to run from anti android hate groups who went out each night to harass and destroy androids to living on the streets, until one day they met Peter Clemson and his wife.  Peter and Kate were kind at first, letting the newly android couple stay with them, finding work wherever Peter and Drew could find, while the women hanged out at home. But Peter and Kate had a bad hobby. They were both addicted to Red Ice, the drug that was all over the streets of Detroit. It’s very common that humans were using the substance. Hank, as well as the other humans that Connor work with were cops, and that he had never had used the stuff, just caffeine, tobacco, and alcohol. Hank was a heavy drinker, and Connor was concerned about his drinking.

 

That morning, Peter had some Red Ice, and Kate had been withdrawing, and both Peter and Kate were on edge.

 

The interface ended. To Connor, he felt like Sarah was ready to talk.

 

“Drew was suspicious about them,” Sarah started to say.

“Have you dealt with humans with the Red Ice before?” Connor asked.

“No, neither has Drew, I am a housekeeper android, it wasn’t my programming,” Sarah answered.

“Drew was suspicious about them? What did you mean about that?” Connor asked.

 

“He’s got something,” Hank said. Gavin sighed in frustration and crossed his arms. The RK900 model stood behind him.

“He hadn’t  interfaced with it, and it just opens up to the RK800?” RK900 asked. Hank looked at him.

“First of all, that android is a she, second of all, RK800’s name is Connor,” Hank said. RK900 looked at Hank.

 

“I understand that you see the android as a she, because it looks like a female,” RK900 started to say.

“Listen, if you continue to work here at the DPD, you have to look at your people differently,” Hank explained.

“How?” RK900 asked.

“Like people,” Hank answered.

“Are you serious Hank? You see them as people too?” Gavin asked. Hank looked at him.

“Got a problem with that Reed?” Hank asked. Gavin looked at him in the face.

“They’re androids, plastic pricks that walk around here, act human, but they’re not! They are just overgrown Barbie and Ken dolls!” Gavin said. Hank looked at him.

“You haven’t seen what kind of humanity Connor has, he had freed thousands of his own people, shown mercy to two female androids that were attacked while they were forced to be sex workers, he spared Kamski’s android, he gave his life to save a little girl, plus he saved Markus and his ‘Jericho’ group from the military,” Hank explained.

“Whoopee phcking doo,” Gavin said.

“Cyberlife is still not pleased with RK..”RK900 model started to say. Hank looked at him.

“Like I have stated, Cyberlife is still not pleased with Connor’s actions,” RK900 stated.

“Cyberlife? What the fuck do they have to do with this?” Hank asked.

“They sent me to be his replacement, your Connor, is a prototype, he was being tested for my model line,” RK900 said.

“Connor had deviated, but he had turned his back on Cyberlife and assisted the radical one called Markus,” RK900 went on.

“Hey, Cyberlife can stick it,” Hank commented. Gavin looked at Hank.

“Since when are you an android sympathizer? You have always hated androids, couldn’t stand the sight of them,” Gavin commented.  Hank looked at him. He remembered the fond memories of Connor, the android that reminded him of his lost son, Cole.

 

 

“Then, Peter,….he…..pulled out a gun,” Sarah went on.  Connor was listening intently. He was replaying what he saw in his interface with her over and over again in the head.  Sarah looked away from him. She was showing feelings of fear, fear of the unknown, and fear of Peter Clemson. She was scared, and Connor understood that feeling.

 

“Sarah,” he asked. He reached out for her hand. She jerked her hands away from him.

“It’s okay, you are safe here, we are on your side,” Connor said. Sarah looked at the mirror wall.

“Are they?” she asked. Connor wasn’t surprised. Some Android models would be able to scan and tell where humans were at all times.

“Yes, they are, they seem, mean but trust me, their bark is worse than their bite,” Connor said. Then, Sarah looked at him.

“Peter,” she said.

“Peter killed everyone,” she said with more tears coming down her face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry about the delay in updates and junk, when you have bills, car payments, work and a kid on your mind constantly, the creative part of your brain doesn't want to do anything. Well, anyway, I promise they will be Connor/Markus content to come. 
> 
> *Hands out brownies*


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina meets RK900 for the first time and she names him "Nines." Connor gets asked out on a date by Markus. See, told you there will be some RK1K action!! It is a slow burn at first cause you know Connor and his deviancy, you know, he's late to the party.

 

Chapter Five

 

Hank and Connor returned back to their desks. They both sat down. Connor noticed a message on his computer. It was from Markus. Curious, he opened it when he opened the screen with his peeled back his skin. 

“Hey, there is a small party at Jericho, I was hoping that you could come, as my guest, I hope to see you there. Bye.” It read. Connor stared at it. A party at Jericho? Everyone must have been working hard lately they started to take a break.

“Hey, I just got an invitation,” Connor said. Hank looked at him.

“Huh?” he asked. Connor looked at him.

“Markus invited me to some party at Jericho tonight,” he answered.

“Are you going?” Hank asked.

“Do you think I should?” Connor asked him. Hank stared at him.

“Uh, Connor,” he began.

“I am curious to go, plus, I feel happy, I think that Markus even asked me to go,” Connor went on.

“Connor, I mean I can’t tell you to go or not, that is your decision, but I think Markus wanting you to go for a reason,” Hank explained. Connor leaned closer to him.

“Really? Why?” Connor asked.

“I think he has a crush on you,” Hank answered. Connor arched an eyebrow.

“A crush?” he asked. Hank sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I know you have trouble dealing with emotions, and learning about them and shit, so I will explain this the best way I can,” he said. He sighed.

“A crush is where someone has an interest with someone else,” Hank said. Connor looked at him.

“An interest?” Connor asked.

“An romantic interest,” Hank answered. Connor thought about it for a minute.

“Are you saying that you think Markus may be interested in dating me?” Connor asked. Hank thought back to Connor’s swearing in ceremony. He glanced at the Saint Bernard figurine on Connor’s desk. He even saw the way Markus was looking at Connor with heart eyes look.

“Let’s just say I have a hunch,” Hank answered. Connor thought about for a minute.

 

“So it is apparent that Peter Clemson is our suspect,” Connor said changing the subject.

Gavin went into the break room. RK900 followed him as Gavin went to the coffee machine.

“Dammit,” he complained.

“Sorry Gavin,” a police officer sitting down at one of the tables said. Gavin looked at the pretty Asian woman in a police uniform. He smiled at her.

“Oh hey Tina,” he said.

“I took the last cup,” she said.

“Would you like a cup of coffee Detective?” RK900 asked. Gavin glared at him. Tina giggled.

“So it issss true,” she teased. “You got an android partner.” Gavin looked at her.

“Don’t start Tina,” he groaned. RK900 went to the coffee machine and started to make coffee.

“Hey look, you can actually do something,” Gavin complained. RK900 didn’t say anything. MAKE COFFEE showed up in his visions. Gavin sat down next to Officer Tina Chen, his best friend and there were times that she was his only family. He had his mother, but his father had abandoned him when he was a kid, and Tina and him became best friends when she arrived at the Central Station of the Detroit Police Department. He had taken her under his wing, and she had become one of the best officers. He was one of the best ones, until he had an emotional breakdown a few years ago.

 

“So, how did this happen?” Tina asked.

“Captain Fowler made me take him in,” Gavin groaned out an answer.

“Couldn’t you do something?” Tina asked.

“How, he said I had no choice, either taking him as my partner or turn in my badge,” Gavin answered. He sighed. Tina studied his android partner.

“What’s its name?” she asked.

“I don’t phcking know, and I don’t care,” Gavin answered.

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Tina teased.   
  
RK900, finished with the coffee, finally got a cup of coffee and grabbed it, he took it placed it on the table where Gavin and Tina were at. Gavin looked at him.

“Well, don’t you have anything else left to do?” he asked.

“Well, Hank and Connor are typing up their notes about the case, and there is a chance, that there will be an arrest warrant,” RK900 said.

“What’s your name?” Tina asked him. Gavin looked at her. RK900 looked at her.

“I wasn’t given a name,” RK900 answered. When he was activated and awakened, he didn’t even have a handler like Connor did. The “Amanda AI” program had mysteriously disappeared and no one at Cyberlife couldn’t figure out why.

“What’s your model again?” she asked.

“RK900,” RK900 answered. Tina studied him for a moment. Then, a mischievous grin broke out on her face.

“I know, we will call you Nines,” she said. Gavin looked at her.

“What the hell are you doing?” he asked her.

“Renaming your new partner,” Tina asked. Gavin opened his mouth to comply until Officer Miller walked into the break room.

“Hey Chen, Captain said we have to be out on patrol in Capital Park,” he said to Tina.

“Alright, alright,” she groaned. She stood up from the table and walked between Nines and Gavin.

“You two have fun, no sex on the first date,” she said with a giggle as she walked away.

“What the phck Tina!” Gavin yelled out. Officer Miller looked at Gavin. 

“Captain also said to see you in his office, there is a warrant out for Pete Clemson, and you and Lieutenant, as well as Detective Anderson are to carry it out,” he said.

“He’s a detective, now!?” Gavin asked. Officer Miller pointed to Nines.

“So is he,” he said. Gavin looked at Nines.

“What?” he asked. Nines stared at him.

“I was built for detective purposes,” he said. Gavin looked at him.

“Phcking androids,” he muttered as he walked out with Nines following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, another one bites the dust, I know what you're thinking, there will be a hot date and Tina is Gavin't wingman, isn't she? Heehee. 
> 
> Will there will be a successful arrest? Will Connor go out with Markus at the party? Will Gavin be able to get along with Nines? Find out in the next chapter! 
> 
> If you want more RK1k action, give me a hell yeah! 
> 
> *hands out brownies*


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor goes to the party, but unfortunately, Hank, Connor, Gavin, and Nines couldn't find their suspect. Taking his mind off of the case, Connor decides to go to the party. But he becomes nervous as he and Markus are on their way there. What will happen at this party?

 

 

Connor, Hank, Gavin, and Nines, as he was called now, went out to search for Pete Clemson. While they were driving back to the scene of the crime, Connor responded to Markus’ invite.

“Right now, I am pursuit of a suspect, but as far as your invitation to the party, yes I would like to come,” Connor sent the email through his processors and to Markus’ processors. What he didn’t expect was a response back.

“Great! The party starts at seven, I will be there to pick you up! Please be careful! Take care.” Markus responded back. Connor had a smile on his face. Hank looked at him.

“What the fuck is that stupid grin on your face for?” he asked. Connor snapped back to reality.

“Oh, I’m sorry Hank, I was replying back to Markus, telling him that I would love to come to his party,”  he answered. Hank didn’t look back at him just remained focused on the road.

“Well, until then, keep focused, we have a murder suspect to pursue,” he ordered.

“Got it,” Connor agreed.

 

 

Then, they arrived at the crime scene.  The holographic yellow line was still there. The bodies had been removed, and the crowd that was once gathered there were gone, except for the few people that were on the street conversing with each other. They entered into the apartment building, searched the whole complex. It was almost 5PM by the time they searched for clues and questioned his mother, as well as Kate’s sister who swore up and down that Pete was no good. Connor as well as Nines kept tabs on Sarah, their only witness. Sarah was taken to Jericho, where Connor promised her she will be safe.

 

It was almost 5:45PM by the time Hank and Connor went back home. Connor sighed as he followed Hank through the door. Sumo, the dog barked excitedly when he greeted the man and the android.

“Down Sumo!” Connor ordered. Connor wanted to get ready for the party at Jericho. For some reason he wanted to look good for Markus. Why he wanted to, he wasn’t sure. When they first met, Connor was wearing jeans, black leather jacket, and a beanie to disguise himself as a deviant. Connor had pointed a gun at Markus’ head ordering him to come with him. It was Markus that helped Connor break through his final wall and become deviant. From there, it was Connor, doing things out of free will, with no Amanda, no Cyberlife, no one to tell him what to do. Except now, he was the first, alongside Nines, he was the first Android Detective.

 

“Thank you for letting me come home early enough to get ready for the party,” Connor said to Hank, heading to the bathroom.

“Yeah no problem, we got an APB on Pete Clemson, he would get caught before you know it,” Hank said. He headed for the kitchen to grab a beer.

“You think so?” Connor asked. Sumo was following him.

“Yeah, this always happens, whenever the fugitive runs from the law, the law eventually catches up with them, they always make some stupid mistake to and get themselves caught, or word will get out about who they are and someone will tip them in,” Hank explained.

 

Once undressed, Connor got into the shower. The hot water felt very soothing to him. To every human, taking a shower wouldn’t seem so new and exciting. But to Connor, to have free will, to take showers and do other things that seemed human, felt strange. It was almost terrifying for him to feel the way that he did. He felt the water pour down on his body. He discovered that he liked it.

 

After showering, he changed into a sweater, a pair of dress pants, and he got into his comfortable shoes. He started to think about Markus a little bit. He was afraid that Markus wouldn’t like him, due to his past as a deviant hunter, and hate him because of it like all the other androids. He was nervous about joining to the party and seeing the other androids. But Markus will be there. He also decided that he thought that Markus was very handsome and beautiful. Markus was definitely an unique android, a caretaker turned civil rights activist, and the revolutionary leader of the Androids. From what Connor knew of him, he was Carl Manfred’s android, and it had spent ten years of his life serving the man and taking care of him. Then, Markus was reported destroyed after a case of the home invasion. What will he and Markus talk about?  He stuffed his hand into his pockets and pulled out his 1994 quarter, and started doing his coin tricks.

 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Connor jumped a little. Hank grumbled to himself as he walked to the door.

“Hold your horses!” he called out. Then, he opened the door. There stood Markus. Connor walked to the door to see who it was.

“Hello, Lieutenant Anderson, I am looking for Connor, I was hoping he was here,” Markus said.

“Hi Markus!” Connor exclaimed. He peeked over Hank’s shoulder.

“Hey Connor, are you ready to go?” Markus asked.

“Sure,” Connor answered. Hank stepped aside so Connor could walk out of the door.

“Call me if you want me to come pick you up or something,” Hank called out. 

“Okay Hank!” Connor said as Hank waved them off and shut the door.

 

Connor and Markus climbed into the taxi that Markus got for them to ride.

  
“So, have you been to new Jericho?” Markus asked.

“No, I haven’t,” Connor answered. He felt nervous and excited at the same time. 

“You know, we have recently got two huge abandoned hotels recently, just sat there next to the church where the main lobby is, many of the androids have taken rooms there and make them into their homes, if you need or want to, you can have a room for yourself as well,” Markus suggested. Connor looked at him. He was pretty happy living with Hank and Sumo, and he was slowly started to get used to his job and being around humans. Would moving to New Jericho helped him at all. But then, he thought about leaving Hank and his heart felt like he couldn’t take that. He wasn’t ready yet and he thought Hank wouldn’t be ready for that either.

“Well, I think about it,” Connor answered. Markus studied him for a minute.

“You’re nervous about this party aren’t you?” he asked. Connor looked at him. He half smiled.

“You can read me so well,” he commented. Markus hummed at that. Then, Connor closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I don’t handle social situations very well,” he confessed. Markus looked at him. Then, he smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

“It’s okay to be nervous, Connor, I get nervous from time to time,” he said. Connor looked at him.

“But, you give speeches all the time and you don’t seem nervous at all, and you have to talk to those politicians all the time, I don’t think I could do that,” Connor said. Markus chuckled at that.

“Oh trust me, I get nervous right before I give a speech, sometimes if I think about a speech I have to give, or a protest I plan for, my stomach gets tied up in knots,” Markus explained. Connor looked out the window.

“I have a confession to make, that is exactly how my stomach feels right now,” Connor said. He sighed and took a deep breath.

“Don’t worry,” Markus said, patting Connor’s knee, “you are my guest and I won’t let anything happen.” Connor smiled. He felt a little better.   


Finally, the cab pulled up to the main entrance to Jericho.

 

“We’re here,” he said as he opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, another one done. Sorry, not a whole lot of excitement in this chapter, and the RK1K action, it is a slow burn, like Markus knows he has a crush on Connor, but Connor is like all recently deviated and doesn't understand his emotions very well, so he is kinda nervous about it. Anyway, I will update as soon as possible! *smooches* 
> 
> And if you are not down with that, I got TWO words for ya! 
> 
> Sorry, I have watched a lot of Classic WWE and yeah, stuck in my head. BTW, brownie points to whoever can figure that catchphrase from :)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor goes to the Jericho party with Markus. He is excited and nervous at the party. He and Markus are slowly getting to know one another, and then suddenly, Kara challenges everyone to a dance off. Will Markus win and also win Connor's heart? Or will he be made a fool of in front of everyone, or will Connor win and get the respect of all of Jericho?

 

 

Connor was amazed by the sights and sounds of Jericho. Whoever was responsible for the decorations and the choice of music did a good job. Jericho was the abandoned church that Markus, with the help of Connor and the rest of Jericho and the androids that sought shelter within Jericho had been remodeled into small office areas, storage areas for blue blood and other biocomponents that androids might need. The church was the main building of Jericho where Markus can have meetings, as well as host gatherings. Right now, it looked like a nightclub, with multi colored lights flashing a well made dance floor, and there was loud mixture of dance, pop and hip hop music playing from speakers. There was a DJ playing songs. There was also a bar that had bottles of blue blood as well as some alcoholic beverages that Markus as well as the rest of Jericho managed to make for androids.

 

Markus took a hold of Connor’s arm and lead him to the dance floor.

“Would you like to dance?” he offered. Connor blushed. He had never danced before. He had never been to a party before and didn’t know how to dance. The only place he had been to that was anything close to these surroundings was Jimmy’s bar where he had to pick up Hank. Connor nervously looked away.

“This is embarrassing for me to say this Markus, but I never danced before,” Connor confessed. Markus blinked a few times.

“Really?” he asked. Connor nodded.

“I had never been asked and I never had anyone show me before,” he said. Markus smiled.

“Well, may I be the first one to show you how to dance?” he asked with a smile on his face. Connor smiled a little.

“You mean teach me?” he asked.

“Sure, right, teach you,” Markus answered. Connor nodded.

“Okay, sure,” he agreed.

 

Wrapping an arm around him, Markus lead him to the dance floor. A slow, romantic song started to play. Markus had lead him to the middle of the dance floor. Connor took a look around his surroundings. He noticed a couple of androids he knew. There was one pair he recognized. Her name was Traci and the female android with her was named Amber. They were the two androids that Connor spared at the Eden Club that night. Traci looked up from her girlfriend’s shoulder and saw Connor. She pointed him out to Amber. Amber turned around and looked at him. Connor waved at them as Markus lead him further down the dance floor.

 

Once they got to the middle of the dance floor, Markus wrapped an arm around Connor’s waist.

“Wrap your arms around my neck,” Markus instructed. Connor did as he was instructed and he noticed he was physically closer to Markus. Their faces were almost touching each other.

As the song kept playing, Markus and Connor started to sway back and forth. Markus was enjoying how close he was to Connor. He wanted this ever since he first laid eyes on the android at the bridge of the Jericho ship. He couldn’t stop thinking about him. North as well as the other androids voiced that Markus shouldn’t let Connor be that close to him, since he used to be the “Deviant Hunter” but Markus felt reassured that ever since he saw Connor sworn in as a police officer, as well as another android, he was fine. But North, Simon, and Josh grew fond of Connor and became his friends. North was the only one Markus told about his “crush” on the former Deviant Hunter. He was suspicious that she would pull some trick to get them together.  For right now, he would enjoy whatever time he had with him.

“I think I like dancing, it is not so hard,” Connor commented. Markus smiled. Connor’s lips were so close to his own, he was so tempted to kiss him. Plus, with his crotch so close to Connor’s, he was so tempted to take Connor into another room to show him how he felt about him.

“Yeah, I can show you other things if you want,” Markus suggested.

“Like what?” Connor asked.

“Well, for one I can teach  you how to paint,” Markus suggested.

“Paint? Like walls or something?” Connor asked.  Markus giggled.

“No, like paintings, like Bob Ross, or Carl,” he answered.

“Oh, I would like to learn about stuff like that, I want to learn everything,” Connor said.

“Like play the piano?” Markus asked. Connor looked at him in the face.

“You know how to play?” he asked. Markus smiled.

“Yes, I know how to play, Carl taught me, he taught a lot of things,” he answered.

“Like what?” Connor asked.

“Well, for one, he taught me how to paint, how to play the piano, he taught me about to play speed chess, and he taught me how to read philosophy,” Markus explained.

“Philosophy? Like Plato?” Connor asked.

“Yeah, there a lot of Plato books Carl has that I can show you,” Markus suggested. Connor smiled.

“I would like that, if you think that Carl wouldn’t mind if I borrow one, I can get him a book too,” Connor agreed. Markus’ heart swelled. He didn’t think he would like Connor more and more but here he was, talking about painting, Plato and the piano and Connor was real excited about it.

 

“Hey Markus!” Simon cried out to Markus. Markus frowned and turned to his blonde close friend who could really kill the mood.

“Yeah Simon?” Markus asked.

“Come on, Kara invited everyone else to dance with her and Luther, she asked me if you want to join as well as Connor,” Simon asked. Markus looked at Connor.

“I wouldn’t mind to watch,” Connor suggested. Markus shrugged. Maybe there will be another chance where they could be alone tonight.

 

 

Everyone had gathered at the other side of the dance floor. Connor stood with North and Josh, and Simon was with them too. There was another android that Connor felt that was familiar to him. She reminded him of Amanda a little bit. Her name was Lucy, and she was like a spiritual guide to the androids. She was severely damaged when Markus and Connor first met her. Thanks to the work of Markus and Josh, she was mostly restored. Her eyes were no longer black, she had normal eyes again. She also had hair again, it was long braids had hung over her shoulders. Her synthetic skin was restored. Many damaged and broken androids that arrived to Jericho were managed to be saved thanks to the hard work of Markus and the Jerricrew. But sadly there were a few that couldn’t make it. There was a memorial for them just outside of Jericho.

Connor noticed that Josh was sneaking glances at Lucy from time to time. He wondered if Josh had a crush on her or something. 

“Alright everyone,” Kara said as she spoke into a microphone. Connor smiled at her. She was the deviant that he and Hank chased down and she had managed to escape with what looked like a child. It turned out that the child’s name was Alice, and along with another android named Luther, Kara had adopted Alice.

“I have invited you all here to have a little dance contest, a dance off, the winner of the dance off will take home a case of the new thorium wine that my friend Rose got for us!” she said. Everyone clapped for her. Markus and Connor looked at each other. How did Kara’s friend Rose score a whole case of that wine? He dreaded this. He wasn’t the best dancer in Jericho. How will he do this? He wanted to impress Connor real bad and the swaying on the dancefloor was the only dancing he knew.

“Are you going to participate?” Connor asked.

“Are you?” Markus asked.

“I know I said I will watch but this sounds kinda like fun, maybe I would join in, though I regret I might not be very good,” Connor replied.

 

“That thorium wine is mine!” North jeered at everyone.  Everyone else looked at her.

“Now here are the rules,” Kara stated into the microphone. Myself, Luther, Traci and Ginger will be the judges, and we will score one to ten or who is the best dancer. Each dancer will have one chance to show off their dancing skills, then, each dancer can pick and challenge one opponent and get a higher score, whoever has the most higher score wins!” she said into the microphone.  Markus sighed. This was going to be a long party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh....how will this dance contest end? OMG, a slow dance with Connor on the first date, wow Markus you move fast! Thanks for the kudos and the comments for this fic. I love you guys from the bottom of my heart! 
> 
> *hands out cookies and brownies*


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the dance contest is underway. Markus embarrasses himself with bad twerking, (i'm sorry i cannot picture Markus twerking well.) Then, Josh, North and the other start dancing. Then, Connor starts to dance and instantly became a celebrity. But all good things must come to an end alas, as Connor gets called in the suspect he and Hank are looking for. What perfect timing.

 

 

Markus looked nervously at Connor. Connor smiled at him and waved as Markus walked, almost shoved onto the dance floor. Markus almost stumbled into the middle of the dance floor. Kara smiled at him.

“That was graceful,” she joked.

“I meant to do that,” he said.

“Suuure, ya did,” Kara agreed.

“Okay, everyone the songs that were selected were totally random, so who knows which song will play,” Kara spoke into the crowd.  Suddenly, a hip hop song started to play. Markus smiled sheepishly at Connor. Maybe he could impress Connor with some sexy dancing moves.  He started shaking his butt to the tune of the beat of the song.  Some people started to laugh at him. Connor covered his mouth to try to hide his laugh. He felt relaxed, laid back, and carefree. Maybe being around his own kind wasn’t so bad. He felt uncomfortable being around androids, especially since they call him the Deviant Hunter behind his back, and avoided him at times. He shook his head. 

Markus on the other hand, lowered himself down on the dancefloor. He placed his hands on the floor and attempted to twerk. Soon, everyone started laughing at him.

“Markus! You can’t twerk! Stop trying!” North cried out. Markus gave her a look. She shrugged.  Connor laughed.  Then, suddenly Markus slipped and fell face first onto the ground.

Embarrassed, he looked up and saw Connor looking down at him, with a smile on his face.  Oh well, at least he got Connor to smile. He stood up slowly.

“Okay, Markus, that’s enough,” Kara said.

“Who’s next?” she asked into the microphone.

“Me, I guess,” Simon answered as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. He slowly and yet surely stepped out onto the dance floor. Markus managed to gather himself off of the dance floor and walked over to Connor.

“So, you’re impressed?” he asked.

“To be honest, that was the worst twerking I have seen in a long time,” Connor answered. Markus lowered his head.

“Aw man,” he said. With a gently laugh, Connor reached for Markus’ chin and lifted his head up to meet Connor’s eyes.

“But it was cute, though,” Connor said. Markus blushed.

“You think so?” he asked. Connor smiled.

“Better than me,” he answered. Then, he looked out at Simon, dancing onto the dance floor.

“And definitely better than that,” he said. Simon, on the other hand, made Markus’ attempt at twerking look better. He was he was swaying his hips back and forth, and was holding his arms out and pointing his thumbs out.

“Hey ladies,” he said. Markus and Connor couldn’t help but stare.

“That is painful to watch,” Connor commented.

“Um, yeah,” was all Markus could say.

 

Finally, after a moment or two, Kara finally put Simon, as well as the others out of their misery.

“Okay, Simon that is enough!” she said. Simon stopped and looked at her.

“Okay, North, it is your turn,” Kara said.

 

Some hip hop music came on. North, wearing a baseball cap, swayed her hips to the beat. And then, she started to shake her hips and spun herself around. Some people cheered with her.

“Finally some actual talent for once!” Traci, the blue haired android yelled at her. Both Simon and Markus frowned at her.

Connor smiled as he watched North dance. She was pretty and she seemed to have an athletic build. He could understand why Markus was best friends with her. He had heard some rumors that they once dated.  He could understand why. He would date her too. But then, Connor turned to his side and looked at Markus. He couldn’t help but to feel like Markus liked him, in a more romantic kind of way. The way he was holding him on the dancefloor, the invite to the party, how close he was on the taxi ride to Jericho, the gift in his office. Did Markus want to date him? Why would he just come out and ask? Was he feeling shy just like Connor was? Connor admired the android that was right beside him. He had caramel colored synthetic skin, he had one blue and one green eye. He had some hair on his head, but it was faint, and there was a slight fade beard. Markus was wearing a grey sweater that hugged his body and baggy jeans and boots. He had a friendly warm smile, and he had smooth soft hands, despite the slight callous from what Connor would guess from handling a paintbrush? Connor wasn’t sure.

 

Like he was feeling Connor was looking at him, Markus turned to him. He caught Connor looking at him. Markus felt his heard flip flop at the brown eyed brunette angel next to him. When he first saw him at the bridge when the android had a gun pointed at his head, he felt something warm and intense. Sure he had feelings of what he thought was love for North, but for Connor, it was something stronger. Ever since the Revolution, he and North parted ways and decided to be friends instead and he discovered that he had a HUGE crush on Connor. He thought about the android night and day and day and night. He even had dreams about him and one day, he was at Carl’s house, and was in the studio. He and Carl had another painting session. While closing his eyes, he started painting again, just like the first time Carl asked him to.

“Close your eyes, and envision what you mostly desire right now,” Carl instructed.  As Markus was painting, he had pictured Connor in his mind. As Markus painted, he heard Carl say “Oh my God.” When Markus was done painting, he had painted Connor. The painting showed Connor looking at the onlooker of the painting, with love stricken eyes and a faint smile.

“Well, well, who is this handsome boy?” Carl asked. Markus blushed and didn’t answer.

 

 

After North’s number was done, it was Josh’s turn. Josh started beat boxing. He had spun around on his butt and on top of his head. He had moved his arms and legs to the beat. Everyone was cheering. Even Markus and Connor smiled and cheered on Josh.

“I hate to say it, but he is better than you,” Connor whispered to him. Markus turned to him.

“What? How dare you,” he mock declared. Then, he laughed when Connor smiled at him again.

“Yeah, yeah I know,” he said,”Don’t rub it in.”

 

After Josh’s number, it was Connor’s turn. Connor gulped and his eyes widened. He didn’t know how to dance at all. The only exposure to music he had was the Knights of the Black Death concert Hank took him to, and also the Jazz records he played one time when Hank wasn’t home. He didn’t know what to do. Kara walked up to him and grabbed his arm.

“Come on, newbie, show us what you can do,” Kara teased.

“He doesn’t have to if he doesn’t want to,” Markus said.

“No, it’s alright, I can at least try, I don’t want to be the one to bring the party down,” Connor agreed. Despite how nervous he was, Connor let himself be dragged by Kara.

 

Once he was on the dancefloor, Connor froze. He heard the mixture of dance and hip hop music being played, but he didn’t know how to dance and he had no time to download any dance moves or pre construct anything. So, he decided to do the only thing he could do.

After a few seconds, Connor moved his arms and legs like how a robot would. Some people was just staring, and some people was snickering at him. Just then, North and Josh, joined him, and then, even Markus did. All four of them, then Simon joined in to the robot moving dance number that apparently Connor created. Soon, some of the other people in the crowd, joined in, including Traci and her girlfriend. Kara as well as Luther were doing it in the background. Everyone cheered at Connor when it was finished. Even Josh and Simon patted him on the back.

“Your boyfriend can dance better than you Manfred,” North whispered to Markus. Markus gave her a dirty look.

 

After that was over, it was time to vote.

 

Connor joined Markus as well as the rest of Jericho, Simon, Josh and North.

“This is fun!” Connor exclaimed. Markus smiled at him.

“I’m glad,” Markus said. He reached over and grabbed Connor’s hand. Connor squeezed back. North looked at them and smiled at herself. She was proud of the fact that she had strongly encouraged Markus to invite Connor.

 

“So, here are the winners of the dance contest!” Kara announced into the microphone.

“I think you will win,” Markus whispered to Connor. Connor blushed.

“No, I don’t think so,” he said. Markus looked at him.

“Oh come on, it was entertaining, and everyone liked it, and some people joined in,” Markus commented.

“Well, yeah, but it was just basic moves us androids could make,” Connor said.

“Yeah, still, it doesn’t matter what kind of dance it is, as long as the person performing the dance enjoys themselves as well as everyone else on the dancefloor,” Markus replied.

 

“So, the winner is…………….Josh!” Kara said. Everyone clapped. Connor smiled and Markus turned his head and looked at Josh, who was smiling proudly but was blushing ear to ear. Connor shrugged.

“Oh well, maybe next time,” he said with a smile on his face.

 

 

After the contest was over, Markus and Connor finally was able to get some peace and quiet.  They sat down on a balcony that overlooked the city.

“This was a great night so far,” Connor said. Markus sat down next to him. He was tempted to wrap his arm around Connor but he didn’t want to be too pushy. Connor looked at him. Markus looked at him.

“Markus, I kinda suspect that there is something going on between us,” he said. Markus was taken aback.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Markus,” Connor began to say. He sighed. Markus saw Connor’s LED turned red for a second.

“Yes, Connor, what is it?” Markus asked.

“I was wondering if I could…if it was okay…if” Connor stuttered.

“Yes?” Markus went on.

“Can I kiss you?” Connor asked. Markus wanted to scream.

“Sure, we can kiss if you want,” he said calmly, despite the fact that his processors was spinning out of control.

Then, Connor turned his body to face him, and he started to lean close. Markus leaned closer and closed his eyes.

 

Just as their lips were about to touch, Connor’s LED flashed yellow.

“Dammit,” Connor said as his eyes blinked.

“What’s wrong?” Markus asked.

“There is a lead on a suspect me and Hank are chasing down, Hank is on his way to pick me up, I have to go,” Connor answered sadly. He pulled away. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey it’s okay, there will be a next time,” Markus said with a smile on his face, even though mentally cursing Connor’s job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, I know I know, they were about to kiss when Hank called Connor in. I am so sorry! I am so sorry! Please don't hate me for what happened. It is just how the story goes. Please don't kill me. I promise it will happen soon! 
> 
> *Hands out brownies as a peace offering*

**Author's Note:**

> So, anyway, that is how it started. Hmmm, will Gavin Reed and RK 900 get along? What will Hank and Connor's first case? Plus, what will become of Connor's friendships with the Jerricrew? Find out next chapter! 
> 
> *hands out brownies*


End file.
